


I Wanna Help

by Fangirlingeveryday



Series: How To Take Down An Alpha [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlingeveryday/pseuds/Fangirlingeveryday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hill is about to get a whole hell of a lot crazier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Help

“Everyone we have a new student. Ms. Harrington, here just moved to Beacon Hills from Hawaii.” Mr. Harris said stepped back. The new girl had long coconut brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and cobalt blue eyes. Her light teal shirt contrasted against her tanned skin and denim shorts.

 

She smiled brightly and waved. “Aloha! My name is April Harrington I just moved here this weekend with my parents and my two little brothers.” She said before taking the seat next to Isaac with a nod. “No one sits here right?”

 

“Nope. Hey I’m Isaac Lahey.” He put his hand out for her to shake. So why did you move away from Hawaii?” Isaac asked as the lesson started. April smiled and whispered about her mother’s job and her father’s eagerness to follow her where ever. The bell rung and April followed Isaac to their next class.

 

Two boys who had the same complexion as April sat in the front rows with dejected looks. One had black hair and his sister’s eyes and the other had her hair color and golden brown eyes. “Oh Isaac these are my brothers. The one with blue eyes is Jeremy and the other one is Ricky.” She said and sat next to Ricky. 

 

“Hey, I’m Isaac Lahey and I have to get next door or I’m going to be late. See you at lunch, okay?” He said as he walked out the door. His next class had Stiles and Scott so he spent it telling them about the new students from Hawaii. Stiles listen and asked questions throughout his story while Scott glared at his desk.

 

At lunch the three sat down with Isaac and the others. April smiled and bounced excitedly. “You guys have a talent show coming up.” She blurts out suddenly and held up the flyer. “If we do a traditional Hawaiian Hula will you come?” She looks to everyone at the table with pleading eyes.

 

Scott looked as if he was going to say no when Isaac grabbed his hand. “I’d love to see what an actual Hula dance looks like. When’s the talent show?” The girl squealed before reading the date and time. She invited Isaac to come over after school. “Do you want to go with me?” He asked Scott who nodded.

 

^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^

 

“Makuahine! Makuakane! We’re home!” April called and moved around some boxes. “Did we lose you in the unpacked boxes?” She yelled into the house with a laugh.

 

“I’m in the kitchen my kamali`i. How was school?” A man’s voice echoed back to them. There was a rustling as he made his way to the living room. He was tall and broad with a darker tan than his children but had an air of kindness about him. He had coconut brown hair and warm golden eyes. “Ho'okomo. I’m Mitchell Harrington my wife, Grace, is out at the moment.”

 

“Is Nikeki upsta-oh never mind. Ke Aloha.” April said as another male walked downstairs. He was younger than Mitchell but older than them. His eyes and hair was dark brown like chocolate syrup. Nikeki wrapped his arms around her and placed their foreheads together.

 

“Ah Pilialoha and so young.” Mitchell sighed to his daughter. He turned to the two boys standing in their living room. “What are your names?” He asked them with a bright smile as a woman with black hair and cobalt blue eyes walked into the house. “Ku`u Lei.” He said to her.

 

“Ko`u Aloha.” She said and looked them up and down. “May I ask who you two are?” Grace adjusted the blazer of her skirt suit and pinned them with an intense stare. Her hair was put up in a tight bun at the base of her skull.

 

“I’m Isaac and this is Scott we come over with April.”

 

^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^^(*)^

 

**_Hey Isaac? I should warn you’ll about some people we know that’s going to be coming out._ **

****

_Why?_

**_Just trust me so:_ **

****

**_ Jessica M. Numan:  _ ** _ Angle of Tragedy, Female, Age 15, Black Hair, Brown Eyes, Short Temper yet extremely giving, Genius, Bombshell, White, Back Corset with Blue Fire Ball Tattooed inside, Mate is Julie Bosley, Twin is Emily I. Numan. _

__

**_ Julie Bosley:  _ ** _ Mutant (Human Lie Detector),Female,  Age 14, Black Hair, Brown Eyes, Sweet yet Violent, Quirky, Bombshell, White, Extreme amount of tattoos and piercings, Mate is Jessica M. Numan. _

__

**_ Emily I. Numan:  _ ** _ Angel of Love, Female, Age 15, Platinum Blonde Hair, Green Eyes, Very Sweet until pushed too far, Musical Genius, Bombshell, White, Mate is Michelle P. Oliver, Twin is Jessica M. Numan. _

__

**_ Michelle P. Oliver:  _ ** _ Grim Reaper, Mutant (Mimics Handwriting), Female, Age 15, Dark Brown Hair, Brown Eyes, Goofy, Klutzy, Curvy, White, Mate is Emily I. Numan. _

__

**_ Kelsie:  _ ** _ Witch of Air, Female, Age 14, Currently Purple Hair, Brown/Green Eyes, Sweet but don’t mess with her, ADHD, Short yet Bottom Heavy,White , Mate is Lexi M. Thorhill. _

__

**_ Lexi M. Thorhill:  _ ** _ Mutant (Time Control), Torture Demon, Female, Age 13, Blonde Hair with hot pink streaks, Blue Eyes, Hyper and Kind, has a bit of a temper, Slim, Mate is Kelsie. _

__

**_ Kristy Wagner:  _ ** _ Witch of Light, Female, Age 15, Currently Red Hair, Green Eyes, Happy and Non-Confrontational, ADHD, Curvy, White, Mate is Bridgette Sanders. _

__

**_ Bridgette Sanders:  _ ** _ Leprechaun, Female, Age 15, Curly Redhead, Brown Eyes, Kind Front but actually crazy,  bi-polar, short yet curvy, White, Mate is Kristy Wagner. _

**__ **

**_ Maddie Artougero: _ ** _ Torture Demon, Mutant (Flexibility), Female, Age 15, Long brown hair, Brown eyes, Athletic Anime Nerd, Slim muscle, Hispanic, Mate is Sandra.  _

**__ **

**_ Sandra:  _ ** _ Genie, Female, Age 14, Wavy dark brown hair, brown eyes (glasses), intelligent but darkly powerful, Slim, Indian, Mate is Maddie Artougero. _

**__ **

**_ Katie Martel:  _ ** _ Grim Reaper, Female, Age 14, Brown hair with blonde highlights, Hazel eyes, Athletic Passivist,  Curvy, White, Mate is Kellee Clark. _

**__ **

**_ Kellee Clark: _ ** _ Mutant (size control), Female, Age 15, Dirty blonde hair, Green Eyes, Short computer nerd, Slim, White, Mate is Katie Martel. _

__

Isaac read over the profiles. _Beacon Hill is about to get a whole hell of a lot crazier._


End file.
